


Pack/Friend/Nest/Twin

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Fleshgait [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Fleshgait, Fluff, Gen, Other, Skinwalker, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: ‘Alexei’ gets to meet ‘Billy.’(One off sequel to True Mimicry, won’t make sense if you haven’t read it).





	Pack/Friend/Nest/Twin

Alexei felt a forceful _tug_ on his mind and broke off mid conversation with Murray.

It was him. The Other that he’d seen at the mall. He was nearby and calling him.

He excused himself and for once Murray had no questions, didn’t encourage him to stay hidden, only told him to be safe.

(He didn’t know what exactly Murray knew about him, _truly_ knew, but he knew _something_).

It didn’t take long to find him, following the scent of the other male.

He is on the edge of the tree line (and he laughs faintly at that, it’s fitting), staring at him.

For a moment that’s all they do, stare, and then almost in perfect sync they move, reaching for each other, hands going to the backs of each other’s heads and pulling them together, foreheads touching.

In that instant their minds open to one another, memories, sensations, emotions. 

There is no language barrier in this moment, the fact that they’ve learned two different human tongues doesn’t matter, this communication is not verbal.

The sense of emptiness, of something missing, vanishes, something clicking neatly into place, filling a void that he’d almost forgotten existed.

He doesn’t realize he’s chattered faintly until he registers the other’s trilling response.

_Nest, nest mate._

He also realizes there is a humanity to their interactions, even in this moment.

There’s no desire to fight to figure out who is alpha, it’s simply not there, even with instincts so close to the surface.

He leans back only slightly and carefully forms the words.

“Cerranzah...I was Cerranzah. I am... Alexei.”

It is not easy to make his birth name work in the human tongue, but the Other understands.

“Aelmete. Billy.”

_Brother._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t leave these two hanging! Or at least my muse decided that haha. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
